The Final Battle Of The Year
by Let The Tumbleweeds Blow
Summary: Dr Eggman has crashed Sonic and the gang's New Year's Eve party! Now, Sonic will face good old Baldy McNosehair alone for the final battle of the year. Will it be as exciting as expected? Maybe... Maybe not...


~Guess who's back and at it again? Me, UpbeatButNegative!~

* * *

><p><strong>I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega.<strong>

* * *

><p>The plot is basic. It's a showdown with good old Egghead on the last day of the year. Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tails' POV<strong>

Knuckles, Amy, Cream and all of the gang were at Sonic's house for the party. It was New Year's Eve, one of the biggest days of the year for everyone. It's certainly up on my list with Christmas, Valentine's Day (a certain rabbit comes to mind, heh heh!) and Chinese New Year. Yes, we just love to get down with those fake dragons!

Anyway, nothing could ruin the evening. There were balloons everywhere and loads of delicious food Amy and Cream made for the party. Eggman wasn't there to trash the place either! It gave us all a chance to relax and celebrate the coming year.

As for all of us party guests, we all gathered around the table while munching on some cake after the main meal. I couldn't help but taste some mint in the icing. I loved it. Of course, the table was noisy, with all the talk about our resolutions. The arguments that followed were quite entertaining to listen to.

We also played Twister, which was difficult for someone of Vector's height. Shadow decided to sit the board game out because to him, it looked pathetic. Charmy accused me and Cream of cheating because of my two tails and her large ears, but it's not our fault. Espio dragged him out of the game room, so he could cool down, but when he came back, it didn't seem to do the trick. In the end, he sat out the rest of the games, like Shadow.

At 9 pm, it was time to go outside for paintball in the giant backyard. I saw Shadow smirk when this was announced. He told me that it was his type of game.

"This is how it will go," Sonic began to explain to us as he passed paintball guns to us. "We'll be split into two teams, one red and one blue. Get shot and you're out. If a team has no more members, they lose."

"That's basic," Shadow sighed. "What are not allowed to do?"

"I'll take over from here," I told Sonic. "Anyway, shots to the back don't count. If someone trips over and falls down, they'll have three seconds to run after getting up."

After Sonic and I finished going over the rules, we started to split into the two teams.

The blue team consisted of Sonic (the captain), me, Espio, Charmy, Cream and Amy. The red team consisted of Shadow (the captain), Knuckles, Rouge, Vector, Silver and Blaze. We took our positions and began the match.

Silver and Blaze still weren't entirely familiar with things in our dimension, so they got shot out first by Espio. Vector missed Charmy, but got Cream and Amy. Espio warned all of the blue team that now that those two were out, no one would hold back anymore.

The match was a really dirty mess, mainly because of Sonic, Shadow, Espio and Rouge. Everyone else were eliminated and we could only watch those four dodge each other's shots and counter skillfully, only to dodge those counterattacks. It took a long time, but eventually, only Sonic and Shadow stood.

Everyone else watched their staredown in anticipation. Just as soon as the two hedgehogs were about to shoot, a shadow of an unfortunately familiar hovercraft appeared on the ground. Sonic and Shadow stopped their paintball fight and all of us looked up. The headlights were turned on afterwards and we saw an unfortunately familiar doctor piloting the hovercraft.

"Sonic the Hedgehog," an unfortunately familiar voice called to my best friend. "I'll see you in the place where you first foiled my plans immediately, if you know what's good for you."

"Ummm... In case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a paintball game," Sonic told him. "On New Year's Eve, might I add! Give me a break, will ya?"

"I'll have none of that!" the doctor yelled. "If you don't obey me, then I'll, I'll... Uh... Uh..."

"Don't you ever plan your speeches?" I giggled.

"You stay out of this!"

"Okay, okay, you win," Sonic sighed. "I can't take your screaming, especially on a special day. I'll come with you." Then, my best friend turned to all of us. "Enjoy the party without me. It's better than having to hear that egg shout all day, I mean night."

"Okay, Sonic," I said. "You'll kick his butt! You always do!"

"I assure this, Fox Boy. I, Dr Eggman, will win this time!"

"Yeah right," Knuckles laughed. "You get destroyed every time!"

"Shut up!" Eggman yelled. "Okay, Sonic. It's time for our final showdown."

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

"Final showdown? Please. Let's just get this over with."

And so, Egghead and I left my house and sped ahead to where I first defeated him: the Scrap Brain Base. Apparently, it was abandoned ever since Baldy's first defeat. To this day, I still wonder why.

Anyway, when the two of entered the base, I found that it looked as Eggman-ish as I remember, except there were no Badniks anymore. However, as Eggman and I continued our way deeper into the base, what appeared in front of my eyes was no longer Egghead's final machine to defeat me in the base. Instead, there was a brand new hunk of junk. It just looks like an ordinary knight with a sword and shield.

"You see, Sonic. After every one of my defeats, I've retreated here to improve the machine you see today. Now, it's fully prepared. On the last day of the year, I will finally win! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Doesn't look too threatening," I yawned.

"What! I spent weeks working on this and this is your response! That's it! I hate you, Sonic! I hate you! You always find a way to bring me down! Now, it's my turn! My Egg Knight will destroy you once and for all!"

After a terrible speech that followed, Egghead flew on his trademark hovercraft and landed it in the head of his knight robot. Its eyes glowed red and it began to swing its sword at me. I dodged it without even trying.

"Still as slow as ever," I smirked. "Why did you waste my time with this anyway?"

Eggman raged and the scrap metal's shield began to glow red. Then, it was thrusted at me. Well, it tried to. Again, I dodged it with ease. Instead, the shield bash destroyed part of the Scrap Brain Base's walls. I dashed away, luring Eggman to me, as the Egg Knight's rather large armor broke past the walls, leaving behind its shape.

I quickly turned to see the sword glow blue. Then, its speedy slashes shot out blue waves of energy. Again, I dodged them.

"Are you serious here, Egghead?" I laughed as I jumped out of the Scrap Brain Base. "You're still too slow!"

"It's not all about speed."

"Hah. That may be true, but you can't counter my speed!"

"We'll see about-"

Before baldy finished his sentence, I used my trademark Spin Dash to swipe the shield right off the Egg Knight.

"I'll run slower so you can hit me this time," I smirked.

"But you have a shield!" Eggman whined.

"Power really isn't my thing," I still smiled. "You could actually hit me."

I didn't actually run away from the Egg Knight's slashes. Tails taught me that speed wasn't always the solution. I used that lesson and blocked the sword swings with the shield instead.

"Grrr... You pesky hedgehog!"

"You always say that! Now, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"This!"

I charged my Spin Dash with even more energy. When I finished charging, I took a good look at my glowing baby blue body. I smirked. Then, I let loose my Light Speed Attack, piercing the robot in the chest. An explosion followed and Eggman's trademark 'defeat yell' added to the noise. I blocked my ears from the horrible voice.

When everything died down, I turned around to see good old Egghead on the ground. Before I could turn away to leave, he rose from the ground. Then, he did some really stupid poses.

"You may have defeated my robot," Egghead began to whisper. "But... I know Kung Fu..."

"I'm sure you do," I sighed.

I walked up to him as he continued to pose. Then, I kicked him right in between his legs! Moaning in pain, he fell back down to the ground and crawled away from me.

"If Shadow was fighting you, I'm sure he would've done worse," I smiled. "Fortunately for you, he didn't bother to show up. Here's a New Year's Resolution for you. Don't attack us too much. Quality over quantity, Baldy. Quality over quantity."

I say nothing as I walk away to celebrate the New Year with my friends.

* * *

><p>Not the best of my works, but the New Year's coming, so I decided to celebrate it here on this site, like I'm sure most other authors will.<p>

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


End file.
